Father's Day
by Lori2279
Summary: A look at Father's Day with our Savior's family


Happy Father's Day to all.

This is in our Circle's End-verse.

-d-d-d-d-

"Okay, ready? Go jump on him," Emma whispered to her kids.

"Can we really jump on Daddy?" Brooklyn gave a giddy giggle as she tiptoed towards her parents' bedroom.

"Jump away," Emma nodded.

"Race ya," Austin whispered to his sister.

"Go!" Brooklyn giggled as she ran for the bed where her father slept.

"Bloody hell," Killian groaned as he woke with a jolt as the twins jumped on him in unison.

"Henry, you okay? You need help?" Emma asked her son who was bringing up the rear.

"I've got it, Mom," he carried the tray of breakfast that had been prepared to honor their dad on Father's Day.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, "I can help."

"You did help," Henry assured her. "Go sit with Dad and calm the twins down enough so we can put this on the bed.

"You've inherited Killian's stubbornness by osmosis," Emma kissed the top of her son's head as she pulled Austin off his father as he and Brooklyn had begun bouncing on him.

"Okay, guys, time to calm down a little," Emma said. "Good morning, Captain."

"Morning, Love," Killian kissed her. "Something smells delicious."

"Courtesy of Henry," Emma stated, "He had everything cooking before I even got out of bed."

"As it should be," Killian nodded. "As it is, I'm not sure I like that you got out of bed so early."

"Family day," Emma reminded him as Brooklyn cozied up to him.

"I'll get your hook for you, Daddy," Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Princess, but I don't need it just yet," he told her. "What has Henry made us for breakfast?"

"Not us, just you," Emma laughed, "The rest of us get to fend for ourselves."

"But Dad will share, right? Because sharing is good," Austin smiled at his dad.

"Want some of this bacon, Austin?" Killian dutifully held out a piece to his son.

"Thanks, Dad, but I think Mom should have it. Her tummy was rumbling," he whispered.

"We can't have that," Killian held the bacon to her lips, "The little one in her belly must be starving."

"Thank you," Emma smiled as she took the food her husband offered her. "What time are we doing the cruise on the Jolly?"

"We're meeting Grandma and Grandpa at ten," Henry chimed in.

"And you're sure Regina doesn't want to join us?" Killian asked.

"She said thank you, but she's going to take some flowers to the crypt and then go riding."

"I suppose it's not the best day for her," Emma conceded.

"Do you mind if I see her after the cruise?"

"Not at all. If you want to stay the night, make sure you have your school stuff."

"I will," Henry nodded.

"Eat, Daddy," Brooklyn commanded him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Killian bowed his head.

"You get presents today," Brooklyn informed him.

"Do we want to do that now or wait until we're with Grandpy so everyone gets their presents together?" Emma asked.

Brooklyn frowned as she gave her mother's question some serious thought. "I don't know," she finally shrugged, "What do you want, Daddy?"

"I do love presents," Killian pointed out.

"Sounds like Daddy wants his presents now," Emma snickered in amusement.

"Yay!" Brooklyn clapped her hands. She loved giving presents as much as she loved getting them.

"Go get Dad's presents," Emma encouraged her children, "I'll make sure he keeps eating."

Henry got down first and then helped Austin and Brooklyn down before all three of them raced out of the room. Emma leaned back on her elbows and smiled at Killian, "So, how's your day so far?"

"Might have enjoyed a few more winks of sleep," Killian replied, "However I can't complain when three children and my beautiful wife are doting on me."

"Well, if you're good, your beautiful wife will dote on you tonight after lights out."

"In that case, I'll be a saint," he winked.

"I don't want a saint. I just want my Captain," Emma smiled.

"As you wish, my love," Killian replied.

Brooklyn came storming into the room with her present.

"Me first, Daddy," she climbed back onto the bed with a determined look in her eyes.

"Let's wait for Austin and Henry before Daddy opens your present first," Emma replied, "In the mean time, Daddy, eat."

"Eating," he took a bite of toast. "Good peanut butter."

"The boy made all your favorites," Emma smiled.

"He knows me well," Killian smiled. "And do I see my Brooklyn's favorite pastry on my tray?"

Brooklyn gasped in delight as she stole the pastry from the tray and took a gigantic bite.

"Brooklyn Eva," Emma scolded with a wagging finger. "You should ask first. You know better."

"That was practically an invitation," Killian chuckled.

"Oh, Brooklyn," Emma hugged her daughter tight; "You are one of a kind."

The little brunette nodded proudly as she snuck another bite of her favorite breakfast treat before returning it to the tray, "I am."

"You'd better eat up, Captain," Emma told her husband, "Henry and Austin will be back at any moment and those eggs practically have Austin's name written all over them."

Killian dug into his eggs with gusto while Brooklyn lay her head on Emma's lap watching her father.

The boys bounded in excitedly a few moments later.

"Done eating yet?" Henry asked.

"Just about," Killian nodded as he took a final bite.

As Killian swallowed, Henry took the tray away and set it in the corner of the room.

"Open your present, Daddy," Brooklyn encouraged him.

"Alright," he took the box Brooklyn handed him and smiled before he unwrapped it clumsily.

"Want help?" his daughter batted her lashes at him.

"Yes," he nodded. "Thank you."

Brooklyn worked with him to get her present unwrapped and then sat back as he pulled off the lid.

A long chain with a charm shaped like a bridge attached stared back at him. "It's lovely."

"That's the Brooklyn Bridge," Emma pointed.

"Yes, it is," Killian kissed his daughter's cheek.

"You can wear it, and then I'm with you everywhere," Brooklyn told him as her eyes went wide in excitement.

"You're always with me everywhere," he pulled the chain over his head.

Brooklyn snuggled into her mom as she let her brothers take their turn.

Austin handed his father and awkwardly shaped package.

"That's from both of us, Dad," Henry said.

"Thank you, Lads," Killian smiled as he was able to unwrap their package with a bit more ease.

He opened the wooden box and smiled at what stared up at him, "A sextant? Where did you find one?"

"Oddly enough in that odds and ends shop down by the docks," Emma told him.

"It's quite lovely," Killian took it out and examined it.

"We found it in one of the barrels," Henry said. "I had to lower Austin in so we could grab it."

"We'll have to take it out for a spin today," Emma replied.

"This is a truly wonderful day. Thank you all for my gifts," Killian smiled.

"I have one for you too, but it has to wait until a bit later" Emma replied.

"Alright," Killian smiled.

"Let's go sailing, Daddy," Brooklyn pulled on his hand.

"We have to get dressed first," he reminded her.

Brooklyn groaned in frustration.

"Go get dressed," Emma encouraged her daughter, "We should all get dressed."

"Come on, Guys. I'll help you," Henry said.

Brooklyn and Austin followed Henry out as Killian examined his gifts a bit more closely.

"This really is a lovely sextant," Killian proclaimed, "Probably the loveliest I've ever owned."

"I'm glad you like it," Emma put her hand over his. "The boys looked for weeks to find something."

"They couldn't have done much better," Killian replied.

"And Brooklyn came up with the necklace idea all on her own," Emma tangled a finger into the chain and brought him close to her lips.

"Did she?"

"Yep," Emma nodded. "She wanted her daddy to have her around him all day."

"And what is this gift you have for me?"

"Well, you can have part of it now," Emma turned and opened her nightstand. She took out a small box and handed it to him. He in turn opened it up and smiled.

"A new captain's log?"

"Open it," she smiled.

He flipped open the cover and nodded fondly. There was his and Emma's wedding photo, a picture of the twins in front of Granny's and one of Henry on his horse all taped on the inside cover.

"It's a scrapbook of sorts," Emma explained, "It's to keep all of the good memories close and in one spot."

He closed it and then put an arm around Emma, "Thank you, Love."

"We'd better get dressed," Emma pecked at his lips, "Three children are going to be storming the castle in just a few short minutes."

"And this other present you have for me?"

"Tonight," she promised.

"Tonight is a long way from now," he groaned.

"But not as long as if I were going to make you wait until tomorrow."

Killian released a deep groan of disappointment as he rolled out of bed.

=d=d=d=

"Hello?" Mary Margaret called as she and David approached the Jolly Roger.

Emma looked up from her book, "Hi. You're early."

"Too early?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Not at all," Emma closed the book she was reading and started to stand.

"Don't get up," David motioned.

"If this is one of those pregnancy things..." Emma glared at her father. "I'm not that pregnant yet."

"You just looked comfortable," David responded defensively.

"Oh. Okay," Emma smiled. "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

"Thank you," David bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead, "Where are the kiddos?"

 _"Austin, give me back my doll!"_ Brooklyn shouted from below deck.

"That's answers that," Mary Margaret laughed.

"They've been like that nearly all morning," Emma groaned, "They were so cute this morning during Killian's breakfast and then all bets were off after they got dressed."

"Ah, reinforcements," Killian walked up holding a box of food. "Happy Father's Day, David."

"Same to you," David replied.

"I'll go see if I can break that up," Mary Margaret offered, "Is Henry with them?"

 _"Ow! Austin, that was my foot!"_ Henry shouted.

"Yep," Emma replied.

"Goodness, this could be a long cruise," Mary Margaret snickered as she made her way below deck to disciple the children.

"Did you remember the caramel popcorn?" Emma asked as Killian put the food down.

"Yes, my queen," he nodded.

"Not a queen," Emma shook her head.

"But you're my queen," he whispered.

"Could we keep the PDA to a minimum in front of the parent?" David asked.

"Sorry Dad. So, how's your present adjusting to the loft?"

"It's taken a liking to Mary Margaret's shoes already," David laughed, "She's rethinking the gift a bit."

"But he is so cute," Emma stuck out her lip to pout, "Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Yes, I've named him Buster. Whose idea was he?"

"Austin's," Emma nodded. "He really liked working with you that day at the shelter. He saw how well you and the lab got along so when he came home he suggested that for Father's Day we give the puppy to you."

"He'll need a bit of training, but I think he'll fit in soon enough," David replied.

"Perhaps it's you that needs the training, Mate," Killian suggested.

"Hey, we asked Mom. She was okay with the dog," Emma pointed out.

"I'm going to check on the children. It's suddenly too quiet," Killian kissed Emma's cheek before making his way below deck.

"I thought you'd bring Buster with," Emma noted once she was alone with her father.

"Ruby offered her services for the day," David nodded. "She says she'll try her hand at training him."

"Since she speaks dog, there's a good chance she'll succeed," Emma replied.

"I promised I'd work on you about getting a pet for your own house," David admitted.

"I know," Emma nodded. "Henry casually dropped the litter that golden retriever had last week into the conversation six times in three days."

"Come on, a dog would be the perfect new addition to your family," David replied.

"Already got a new addition," Emma pointed to her stomach.

"Something furry and friendly," he added. "C'mon, didn't you ever want a pet growing up?"

"I just wanted to stay in the same place for more than a year," Emma replied, "My thoughts never really progressed to a pet."

"Well, you're staying put for the foreseeable future," her father pointed out.

"I'll think on it."

"Good," David nodded.

"What'd Henry promise to do to get you to ask me about this?"

"He's volunteering at the shelter next week."

"Great," Emma groaned, "Which allows him to become more attached to these puppies you mentioned. I really don't have a chance, do I?"

"Just wait until Brooklyn gets a peek at them."

"Oh God," Emma put her hands in her head. "This stinks."

"It's a rite of passage," David patted her shoulder and chuckled, "It's best to get it over with now. That way the puppy will be trained before the baby comes."

"I'll talk to Killian."

"My work is done for today," David laughed as Mary Margaret returned from below deck.

"Mom, why are you limping?"

"I stepped on Brooklyn's jacks."

"Ouch," Emma winced, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Mary Margaret nodded and took a seat. "So, are you getting a dog?"

"Did Henry tag team you or something?" Emma's eyes narrowed towards her mother.

"I had a dog in the kitchen of the castle when I was young. He was adorable."

"Yet he was confined to the kitchen," Emma added.

"Your grandfather was allergic."

"Right," Emma eyed her suspiciously.

"That's what he said," Mary Margaret defended.

Emma shook her head in amusement, "Did you defuse the situation while you were below deck?"

 _"Ow! Austin, let go of my hair!"_ Brooklyn cried.

"Oh, god," Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "This will only get worse with number four. I'd better go handle this."

"It's Father's Day," David stopped her. "I'll go help the other father on board."

Killian came up after sending each child to a different room to serve out their sentence. "Shall we set sail?"

"I don't know. If we get out there and the arguing starts again, I might be tempted to toss them overboard," Emma smirked. "Hormones and all."

"I'm sure you'll be able to restrain yourself," Killian chuckled.

"I don't know," Emma stated after a moment of thought, "These hormones are a beast with their own thoughts."

"Yet I'm very grateful for most of them," Killian smiled.

"Behave," Emma jabbed her finger into his chest.

"We'll cast off," Killian replied, "If they continue to torment each other, we'll banish them to their cabins for the rest of the cruise."

"Sounds good," Emma nodded. "I'd hate to waste the food and this beautiful day."

Killian went about getting the ship into the open water. David chipped in where he could, but he knew he wouldn't be much help. He didn't know enough about sailing.

"We need to get you out a bit more," Killian stated to David as he steered them towards the open water once they were free of the docks.

"Been keeping pretty busy," David stated.

"If this is about sex, I am in hearing distance," Emma reminded him.

"It's not," David burst out with laughter, "I'm talking about working at the station and then volunteering at the dog shelter. I come home some nights, and I'm asleep before Mary Margaret can get food in front of me."

"We need to get some more help," Emma shook her head.

"We do, but I don't see many citizens jumping at the chance to join us at the station or at the shelter for that matter."

"It's only going to get worse when I go on maternity leave," Emma sighed.

"Maybe I can get Ruby to help me again," David frowned.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Mary Margaret replied, "Perhaps I could be of some service. I was quite the tracker in the forest."

"I'm sure having one of their employees looking for criminals at night and being half asleep while teaching the next day will go over really well with the school board," Emma commented.

"Summer is coming," Mary Margaret reminded her.

"Which is great for now, but I'm not due until the fall," Emma replied.

"We'll figure it out," Mary Margaret replied, "We have time."

"So, what's our captain cooking for us," Emma looked at her husband.

"Me cooking?" Killian replied, "Isn't today the day you're supposed to cook for me?"

"You don't let me cook on your ship," Emma reminded him.

"You're afraid she'll set it on fire," David added.

"For the little ones, hot dogs," Killian replied, "For the adults, steaks."

"Didn't you get burgers?"

"I was going to," Killian replied, "But the steaks looked much more tempting."

"Steak does sound good," Emma nodded.

"Can we come out yet?" Brooklyn moaned from her cabin.

"Are you three going to behave and stop arguing?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Brooklyn bellowed.

"Henry? Austin? I know you can hear me."

"Okay," Henry and Austin agreed in turn.

"Okay, you can come out," Emma nodded. "If you argue, you're swimming back to Storybrooke."

Brooklyn darted out of her cabin and came sprinting up the steps, tripping on the top one and sailing across the floor.

Her lip trembled but she didn't cry.

"Are you okay, Cookie?" Emma held her breath as she waited for Brooklyn's tears to come.

Brooklyn shook her head from side to side to indicate she wasn't.

Mary Margaret helped her to her feet and inspected her for damage. The little girl's hands and knees were scrapped up pretty good, yet no tears came.

"Oh Honey," Emma looked like she might cry herself. "You're being very brave."

She nodded.

"Where's your first aid kit, Killian?" Mary Margaret asked her son-in-law.

"In my cabin," he nodded. "I'll fetch it."

Emma found a towel to wrap around Brooklyn's hands until he returned.

"We'll fix you right up," Mary Margaret tapped at Brooklyn's nose as they waited for the first aid kit to arrive as tears began to trickle down the little girl's cheeks.

Brooklyn sniffled and lay her head on Emma's lap.

Killian returned with kit and Mary Margaret went straight to work in patching her up.

"All better," Mary Margaret kissed each of Brooklyn's bandaged hands.

"Do you want some juice?" Emma held out a juice box to her.

"Thank you, Mommy," Brooklyn snuggled into her after accepting the box.

Emma kissed her forehead as the boys poked their heads up from just below deck.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Brookie just took a little spill," David said. "How about you two give me and your dad a hand with lunch?"

"Okay," Henry replied as he and Austin followed Killian and David.

"Your grandpa talked to me today about something," Emma started.

Brooklyn raised a curious eyebrow as she sucked away at her juice box.

"He said that a golden retriever at the shelter had a litter of puppies."

Brooklyn's eyes lit up in excitement. "Can we get a puppy?"

"Once they're old enough and have had all their shots, yes, we can bring one home," Emma nodded. "We'll have Aunt Ruby help us train it."

"Yay!" Brooklyn cheered, "Can we name him too?"

"It could be a girl," Mary Margaret chimed in.

"No, we're getting a boy," Emma shook her head. "You have a male, so we're getting a male. No unauthorized puppy breeding."

"You could get her fixed," Mary Margaret laughed.

"We can cross that bridge when we get there," Emma sighed, "But yes, we'll get to name him or her too. Any ideas, Cookie?"

"Princess." Brooklyn stated.

"If it's a boy, we have to give him a male name."

"Prince," Brooklyn amended. "I want a girl dog, Mommy. Too many boys already."

"We'll see," Emma nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Ouchie," Brooklyn replied.

"You took a good spill, but you were very brave," Emma agreed.

"Like you, Mommy," she proclaimed with pride.

"And Grammy," Emma smiled.

Soon enough lunch was cooked and everyone was enjoying the men's handy work.

"What did you guys give your dad for Father's Day," David asked of his grandchildren.

"Daddy's necklace," Brooklyn reached towards the charm around her father's neck.

"Very nice, Brooklyn," David nodded.

"And a sextant," Henry added.

"A what?" Mary Margaret gasped in confusion.

"A sextant," Henry repeated, "It helps a sailor navigate his ship."

"Oh," Mary Margaret sighed in relief.

"What did you think he said?" Emma asked.

"It's not important," Mary Margaret waved her off.

"It's a very strange sounding word," Emma nodded. "Almost dirty."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped.

"What?" Emma inquired, "I said it, you were thinking it."

"Changing subjects," Mary Margaret announced.

"Brooklyn, why don't you go get Grandpy his present?" Emma suggested.

"I thought Buster was my gift," David asked.

"From me and Mary Margaret," Emma stated, "The kids thought up something for you too."

"I'll help you, Brooklyn," Henry offered to help his sister who was still hobbled by her earlier injuries.

"What did the kids get David?" Mary Margaret whispered to her daughter, "I thought we were all getting David the puppy."

"You'll see," Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Brooklyn and Henry returned with two boxes wrapped in identical paper.

David quickly unwrapped them both and then opened them. He laughed as each box revealed a dog collar. "Matching dog collars," he held them up for his wife to view.

"One for Buster," Austin stated.

"And one for you Grandpy," Brooklyn chimed in.

"Not one word," David warned his wife, daughter, and son-in-law who all had smiles on their faces.

"Do you like them?" Brooklyn asked her grandfather with an eager expression on her face.

"I love them," David nodded. "Whose idea was it?"

"Henry's," Austin said proudly as he looked at his big brother.

"It was Brooklyn's idea to get matching collars," Henry amended.

"Guys, can you go down and clean up in the cargo hold?" Emma managed to say. "It's still a big mess."

"Okay," Austin nodded as he followed his siblings down the stairs to clean up the mess they'd made earlier.

"I swear I tried to talk them out of it," Emma shook her head.

"Sure you did," Mary Margaret snickered.

"It was just so funny," Emma giggled, "I couldn't resist, and they were so serious about the suggestion."

"You know, Mate, instead of letting Buster wear it, maybe you and-" Killian started.

"Stop talking. Mom may look small, but she will hurt you," Emma advised.

"Fair enough," Killian held his tongue.

"How the hell am I going to get away with not wearing this?" David asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind if you wore it around the house," Mary Margaret said.

"Bad, bad images in my head," Emma groaned.

"I'm being serious here," David replied, "They are going to expect me to wear this around town."

"Maybe you could modify it a bit and wear it around your wrist instead," Emma stated after a moment of thought, "Killian has leather bracelets he wears."

"That could work," David nodded.

"Since that's all settled, how about we turn the boat around and head back to shore," Emma poked at her husband's chest.

"Ship," Killian corrected her, "It's a ship."

"Sorry, Captain."

"Prepare to come about," Killian called out as he kept his eyes focused on his wife.

Without warning, Henry and Austin came running up the stairs and into position.

"Where's your sister?" Emma asked immediately.

"She's still cleaning," Henry stated, "She doesn't help with come about."

"That doesn't sound right," Emma frowned.

"I'll go check on her," Mary Margaret stood up.

"Is it true Brooklyn doesn't help when the ship is prepared to come about?" Emma asked her husband.

"Should she?" Killian inquired as his head bobbed in the affirmative.

"Yes," Emma replied, "I'm trying to teach her that girls can do anything that boys can."

"Except pee standing up," David reminded her.

"Okay, so almost anything boys can do," Emma amended.

"Raising a girl in a family of men is a challenge," David nodded. "You either get a tomboy or a priss."

"I want Brooklyn to be a bit of both," Emma replied.

"Brooklyn, come up here," Killian called out to his daughter.

Both Mary Margaret and Brooklyn came up on deck smiling.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You're going to help us," Killian brought her to the wheel, "When I tell you, I want you to spin this wheel as hard as you can in this direction."

"Okay," she nodded.

"What did you say to her?" Emma asked her mother.

"I told her I'd give her archery lessons."

"I thought we were going to wait until she was seven before we gave her a weapon," Emma replied.

"A little bow and arrow is not the same as a sword," Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Just as dangerous," Emma stated.

"In the wrong hands," Mary Margaret nodded her head.

"Like my five year old?"

"Not when I've trained her up," Mary Margaret stated confidently.

"I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

"No."

"Open areas only," Emma said.

"Will do," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Okay," Emma agreed.

"Spin the wheel, Brooklyn," Killian commanded his daughter. As the boom crossed the deck, Emma, Mary Margaret and David dodged to get out of the way.

"We need to teach her how to yell 'Fore' when she does that," David said.

"That's not a nautical term," Emma laughed.

"Yes, but it means look out all the same."

The ships heading changed as Killian returned to the helm and caught the wheel before the ship did a complete three sixty.

"Just for the record, I am not getting in a car with her behind the wheel," David told his daughter.

"Afraid she'll do donuts in the parking lot?" Emma snorted in amusement.

"Yes, and I don't want to arrest my granddaughter for reckless driving."

"She'll figure things out," Mary Margaret replied.

"God I hope so."

"We have ten years to worry about that."

"Horses are so much easier," David frowned.

"Are you going to buy her a pony then, Grandpa?" Emma inquired.

"It would be the right thing to do. She is the granddaughter of a prince," David nodded.

"Are you going to pay for its food and boarding expenses too?" Emma asked, "Because it's the only way that's going to happen."

"We'll see," David reconsidered.

"He backed down on that pretty quick," Mary Margaret snickered.

"Men. One way or another, they're all cheap," Emma nodded and began looking through the box of food brought on board. "Hey, where's dessert?"

"One thing at a time, Love," Killian called from the helm.

"It's not nice to tease a pregnant woman," Emma pouted.

"You'll get your sweet treat," he assured her.

"Hmph," Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Come here, Love," Killian waved her towards him.

"Coming," Emma walked up to him. "Yes?"

"How's this for a sweet treat?" he pecked at her lips.

"It's good, but I really want chocolate."

"I bet I can change your craving," he tempted her with a deeper kiss.

"No, I still want chocolate," Emma shook her head when he pulled away.

"Liar," he whispered.

"You're calling your wife and the mother of your children a liar?" Emma challenged him, "I'd rethink that statement if I were you."

"A beautiful liar whom I love deeply," he amended.

"Pirate," she scoffed before turning away from him abruptly.

Killian caught her hand and spun her towards him quickly, kissing her deeply.

"Drop dead sexy pirate," Emma whispered.

"Thank you, Love."

"I still want chocolate," she replied.

-d-d-d-

Emma breathed in and sneezed.

"Stupid pollen," she shook her head.

"Allergies, Emma?" her mother asked as Emma tried to refocus on the book in her hands, though the watery eyes made reading a bit of a challenge. After they'd returned from their voyage, they took the children to the park to work off the sugar they'd consumed during dessert.

"Same time every year," Emma nodded as she rubbed her belly, "And this little one doesn't like it when I sneeze."

"How're you two doing?" Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter's tummy.

"Good, most days," Emma sighed in relief as the kicks to her ribs stopped.

"Liam still the front runner for a boy?"

"Yes," Emma watched Killian run after Austin and Brooklyn.

"I think it's nice you're honoring Killian's brother in that way," Mary Margaret smiled, "If David and I ever have more children, I think we'd choose to honor our parents in some way."

"Eva Ruth does have a nice ring to it," Emma smiled.

"That does sound nice," Mary Margaret nodded.

"For the record, I'd be on board with a baby brother or sister," Emma added.

"I appreciate the blessing," the pixie haired woman smiled. "And we're talking about it."

"Keep me posted," Emma replied.

"I will," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Daddy, push me," Brooklyn sat herself in her swing.

"Forgetting a word there?" Emma prompted.

"Now," Brooklyn added.

"Brooklyn!" Mary Margaret gasped.

Brooklyn giggled in response before she amended her statement, "Please."

"You little sneak," Emma frowned playfully. "You love working your grandma up, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Brooklyn nodded.

Killian went over and helped Brooklyn get started on the swing as David entertained Henry and Austin.

"Looks like the fathers are having a pretty fun day," Emma smiled.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said quietly.

"Tell me about your dad," Emma said.

"He was the kindest, gentlest man I'd ever met until David, and he was a great and noble ruler," Mary Margaret smiled.

"I wonder what kind of great grandfather he'd be."

"He would have doted upon his great grandchildren in the same way he would have doted upon his granddaughter," Mary Margaret replied.

"I wish I could have met him," Emma replied.

"So do I," her mother agreed.

Emma smiled and looked at her watch, "Oh. Henry, you're late."

"I'd better get to my mom's," Henry hugged everyone before setting off for the mayor's residence.

Austin got on the bench and leaned against his mother.

"We should get home. Someone's tired."

"Nuh-uh," Austin protested.

"Well, Mommy's tired," Emma responded, "Too much fresh air today."

"Does the baby not like fresh air?" Austin rubbed his mother's belly.

"I've got allergies, so they're irritating me and the baby."

"Okay," Austin released a healthy yawn he'd been trying to suppress, "Let's go home."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Mary Margaret said, deciding she and David would let the little family relax for the rest of the day.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad," Emma hugged him tight.

"Thank you for a wonderful day," David smiled.

Brooklyn and Austin took their turns in hugging their grandfather before Mary Margaret and David set off.

-b-b-b-b-b-b-

Emma opened the back door and let them all into the house.

"Upstairs and into your pj's, guys," she said.

"But I'm not tired," Brooklyn moaned, even though it was followed immediately by a healthy yawn.

"I know, but I want you guys to be ready when you are tired."

"Can we watch a movie until bedtime?" Brooklyn batted her lashes at her father.

Killian took a look at Emma over Brooklyn's head. His wife rolled her eyes and nodded slightly.

"Yes, we can," Killian caved almost immediately.

"But Daddy gets to pick it out," Emma added.

"Okay," Brooklyn nodded.

"She'll be asleep before the opening credits," Emma predicted when she and Killian were alone.

"Austin too," Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, "Should we get into our pjs too?"

"You go. I'll set up the movie first."

"Don't think I've forgotten about the other present you promised," Killian wagged a brow.

"I have no doubt that you would ever forget that."

Killian changed into a pair of flannel pants. Emma entered their bedroom just as he was changing his shirt.

He noticed Emma's irises darken immediately.

"See something you like, Love?"

"I do. But I have something to show you first," she crooked her finger at him.

"I am at your disposal," he advanced towards her.

"Come on," she took his hand and tugged him down the hall. They stopped at Austin's door and Emma let Killian peek in.

Austin had barely managed to change into his pajamas before conking out on his bed.

Killian smiled and nudged passed Emma to tuck in his son.

"That's one," Emma pulled Killian towards Brooklyn's bedroom. She wasn't yet asleep, but she was well on her way.

"I thought we were watching a movie tonight, Princess," Killian stepped into Brooklyn's room. The little girl was curled up in her canopy bed with her pirate attired teddy bear tucked under her arm.

"I'm tired," Brooklyn hesitantly admitted.

"Do you want me to read to you for a bit?" Killian spied a book on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Okay," Brooklyn nodded and scooted over to make room for him.

Killian grabbed the book and parked himself next to his daughter. Emma came in and leaned over, "Night Cookie."

"Night, night, Mommy," Brooklyn smiled at her.

Emma straightened up and ran her hand over Killian's hand, "See you in a few."

Killian nodded slightly and began his narrations.

Emma watched the pair for a few moments from the doorway.

The little girl laughed slightly as Killian changed voices with each character.

Emma slipped away and went into her room where she got into her pajamas and snuggled into the bed.

She picked up a book of her own and started to read.

"Don't you fall asleep on me as well," Killian stood in the doorway thirty minutes later.

She looked up, "Brooklyn asleep?"

"She tried to stay awake as long as she could," Killian advanced towards their bed.

Emma put her book aside, "I'm sure she did. She fights going to sleep as hard as she can."

"She's a little spitfire like her mother," Killian climbed onto the bed.

"Flattery," Emma nodded. "Good way to go."

"So this present you promised," he prompted her with a wag of his brow.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "Come down here and I'll give it to you."

"This is by far my favorite Father's Day ever," Killian smiled and descended on Emma.

Emma giggled as she slid down on the bed, "I'm so glad."

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you more," Emma caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Prove it," he challenged her.

"Happily," she smiled and tugged on his necklace.


End file.
